Opportunity Given Away
by lenetra
Summary: Damon reflects on an opportunity for happiness that was given away


**_Please don't kill me. I'm working on an update for Sacrificial Love, I swear it will be done by tomorrow night. Work has been kicking my butt, but the good news it after June 30th, I will be off for the summer, so hopefully I will complete it by the end of August. This little one-shot is my apology. Enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD_**

**_Prompt: I should be crying, but I just can't let it show._**

**_Opportunity Given Away_**

He finally understood what it meant to be heartbroken. What it felt like to have your heart shatter into tiny pieces. It was the day he knew was coming, but hoped against hope that the world would end before the clock stroke twelve am on this day. Saturday, June 11th 2014. Bonnie Bennett's wedding day. She herself had been heartbroken when Jeremy had broken up with her to sort out his feelings for her, Vicki, and Anna. As that was going on, the gang had to figure out a way to get Stefan back and kill Klaus. Their search for answers led to a powerful warlock named Aiden, who was able to resurrect Elijiah.

Rather than deal with her grief over Jeremy, Bonnie threw herself into research on killing Klaus. Rather than deal with his guilt about kissing Elena as his brother sacrificed himself, Damon threw himself into helping "Judgy." Over time what was an uneasy alliance became a close friendship. But alas, Damon still fancied himself in love with the unattainable Elena Gilbert and Bonnie held on to hope that her relationship with Jeremy would work out. Finally they were able to defeat Klaus, but not without consequences. Vicki truly died, as did Sheriff Forbes. Stefan came back, but was never truly the same. He and Elena had decided to go away to Italy to grieve and work things out between them. Tyler rather than risk biting Caroline left town, requesting that no one try and find him. Matt had given up vervain and begged Caroline to truly wipe his memories, which she gladly did as she sent him away to college, with the command to never return home. Bonnie was able to achieve a level of power unmatched by any witch or warlock. Ultimately Baby Boy Gilbert had chosen to spend eternity as a vampire with Anna, and the two had left Mystic Falls and mourning witch behind.

Damon made it his responsibility to bring laughter to the witch, but as he was doing this, he never noticed another set of eyes becoming enamored with Bonnie.

"Damon, what's going on with us?" she asked one day.

"Huh?" Damon questioned.

"Us, me and you," she responded.

"We're friends. Good friends," Damon answered.

"Friends. Do you think we are anything more or could be anything more?" Bonnie asked, putting her heart out there again.

Damon knew what the little witch was asking and although he knew he felt more for her, he couldn't take a risk with his heart again. "I still love Elena, Bonnie. Friendship is the only relationship I can offer any woman."

Bonnie bit her lip to stop the tears, "Okay, Damon. I'll give you until midnight think about this. If you still just want friendship then that's all we'll ever be. If you want more, find me before the clock strikes twelve."

With that she walked out the door and he left Mystic Falls until the day a wedding invitation found its way to him 3 years later.

"Elijiah! You're marrying Elijiah," Damon yelled.

"I love him and he loves me. I never thought anybody could love me the way he does," she says, eyes glazed with joy, face radiant with happiness. And in that moment he knew he had lost his chance at true happiness.

So here he was, watching as Elijiah lifted her veil and kissed her. Caroline (already emotional from the proposal Aiden had given her a month ago), Elena, and Anna were bawling their eyes out with happiness for the couple. He knew he should be crying also, but for a far different reason than happiness. He wouldn't let the tears show, because if he did he would mar the day for his judgy little witch and he would be damned if he did that.

**_Sorry for the non Bamon endgame. The words just took me there, plus I would love to see an Elijiah/Bonnie flirtation. But I am still on the Bamon bandwagon._**


End file.
